Villagers' Town
The Villagers' Town is a village located on the outskirts of the King’s Castle. The Villagers living there would love nothing more than a peaceful life, but the powers that be have other plans for the common folk. Appearance The Villager’s Town is depicted as a rural community, composed of basic housing which lacks the modern day niceties of the King’s Castle. Many of the houses are worn down, but otherwise it still serves the needs of its people. In the end, to the Villagers (whom are not wealthy), it’s their home, pure and simple. The Villager’s Town is located next to the King's Castle; it’s where many citizens of higher class society reside. Statues of the King are littered throughout the Villager’s Town - a reminder of the King’s iron grip on the lower class. The Inn is also within the perimeter, and due to the presence of taverns it appears the Villagers enjoy drinking on their time off. The Villager’s Town is located in a mountainous region - as indicated by the background - and there are several forests outside the town which the protagonists visit often; said forests are where the MMO can be found. Finally, in the lower portions outside of the town, there lies a valley encompassing a large lake which the town’s rivers and waterfalls feed; this is where The Light Master's Dojo can be found. Role While the Villager’s Town is a simple community, several of the main characters in the series tend to hang out there. The Inn is located near the edge of the town, which is often visited by the protagonists (and of which Josie is the caretaker). Many Ninja Rebels of the Resistance reside in the Villager’s Town as well within secret bunkers, hinting that many of the Villagers are members. In The Web Series The Villager’s Town is first seen in Stage Two. While normally peaceful, it does see its times of crisis, driving the heroes to swift action. Stage Two Dan entered the Villager’s Town; '''he noticed several people ran in terror away from the Inn. Upon arrival, there was a rampaging giant robot which had destroyed part of the Inn’s chimney. However, a brave woman named Josie stood her ground, throwing rocks while yelling at the robot in an effort to scare it off. Dan tried to help by attacking the robot, but failed; the robot began to (literally) curb stomp him. Impressed by Dan’s bravery, Josie ran into the Inn to fetch a bolt-action rifle, and opened fire at the destructive robot to get its attention; it worked, for it began to chase her. While she distracted the robot, Dan busted open a crate, obtained a Modern Rifle, and opened fire on the robot. The duo managed to destroy the robot when they combined their firepower. Shortly after, the duo fell in love, and the surrounding scenery morphed into hearts for a bonus stage. Stage Three After the incident with the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance (from Stage Two), Dan and Josie were seen in the Inn of the '''Villager’s Town. While Dan partied with the Villagers, Josie was too traumatized to join them, having witnessed the aftermath of the duo’s gun battle: the Ninja Rebels’s corpses rotted on an open field, and she played a part in their deaths. However, did her best to cope with having blood on her hands while the warmth of a fireplace eased her burden. Later, a Drunk Man assaulted Dan; he retaliated, but accidentally killed the Drunk Man in the process, much to the horror of the witnesses in the Inn. Unfortunately, when paramedics arrived to try and save the Drunk Man’s life, the Player believed it would be amusing if Dan assaulted more people, and ordered him to attack one of the paramedics as well. This led to a series of events which ended with Dan’s capture by the Police, being trialed for insanity as well as accused of being a demon, and finally his execution on an electric chair; the level reset as a result. Unfortunately, the Player - not having learned his lesson - repeated the events from the first reset, and ended with Dan being executed once more. Upon the next reset, Dan assaulted the Drunk Man, then ran outside to evade the Police. Dan managed to avoid getting hit by tasers, destroyed a Police helicopter with a rock, and jumped down a river which gushed him towards a waterfall. Having fallen into a lake outside the Villager’s Town, he met the Light Master at his Dojo, and learned the error of using violence to solve his problem (albeit the Player ordered Dan to fight the Light Master, only to find out he was too powerful to defeat). After Dan was shot to death by a Police helicopter - on account of murdering Police officers as well as fleeing from justice - the level reset once more. However, during the death screen the Player learned from the Light Master a new button sequence, and used it when Dan was punched again by the Drunk Man. Dan held his hand out as a peace offering; the Drunk Man - still intoxicated - thought it was his father’s spirit who came back to make peace with his son. The level ended with him hugging Dan, much to his embarrassment. Stage Four As the night wore on, Josie invited Dan to her room for private time. Before entering her room, the Geezers were seen egging on the duo (with their signature pelvic thrusting) for romantic intercourse; Josie declared them pigs in response. While in Josie’s Room, Dan was encouraged to sit beside her; he crouched instead, not knowing how to sit. Unfortunately for Josie, trying to coax Dan to kiss her didn’t work either since the Player also didn’t know how to interact with romance. This led to Dan committing stereotypical game movements, such as running endlessly into Josie; jumping on her head; then leaving her room, all of which bewildered her. Dan asked the Geezers for lessons on how to make love, but their advice only made things worse; Josie hated her boyfriend’s sudden perverted actions. After she left her room to investigate what he was doing, she witnessed him in a lewd portrayal of intercourse with the Geezers. Without a word, she returned to her room, leaving the guys feeling awkward. The Bald Geezer went down to get a drink to clear his head, and the Hat Geezer followed. However, before he left, he gave Dan a final piece of advice which ended up being useful: he should ask his girlfriend how to make love, not other people. When Dan re-entered Josie’s Room, he saw Josie in a depressed state who felt the night had become a disaster. But when Dan admitted to Josie he didn’t know how to make love, Josie’s expression brightened. She taught Dan the right way (given to the Player as button combos), with each successful input having resulted in a romantic gesture between the duo, and ended with the two kissing while they embraced each other. A short cutscene of a retro game played out; it revealed Dan had impregnated Josie that evening, and the stage ended afterwards. Stage Five The Villager’s Town made a brief appearance the at the beginning of the stage. While Dan and Josie rode on a wagon pulled by a donkey through the town, they became shocked at the sight of a large Dragon which flew out of nowhere to attack the King’s Castle. Having decided to take action, Dan ran up one of the King’s Guards’s towers in order to fight the Dragon, leaving Josie behind for her safety. Stage Six Similar to the previous stage, the Villager’s Town only made a brief appearance. After Josie believed she had been dumped by Dan (not knowing of the Player’s influence on Dan), she ran back to the Inn in tears. Once inside, she bolted for her room and sobbed on her bed. Shortly after, she inspected herself in her mirror, and pondered if her appearance turned Dan off; her self-esteem took a hit as a result. Later, Josie discovered from a pregnancy test it was positive, and realized Dan was the father of her child. In order to cope with her situation, she cut her hair short and put on new clothes as a means of shedding her past. Having decided to fulfill her caretaker duties, and using them as a distraction from her current reality, she went outside and worked on the Inn’s damaged chimney (which had been that way since Stage Two). Stage Seven Josie continued to clean up rubble from the Inn’s damaged chimney, but then Dan appeared. He attempted to help her, but she refused, and directed a fiery temper towards Dan for his “breakup” with her (when in reality, the Player just wanted to hang out with Ana, unaware of Josie being sapient). When she attempted to run away from the Villager’s Town, Dan pursued her to win her back, but he fell off a cliff to his “death” while she stranded herself on an island in the sky (similar to the one in Stage Two). Horrified at the sight, Josie revealed she still had feelings for Dan, and fainted after she mentally broke down. Josie was mortified; she sported a thousand-yard stare while she sat on her room’s bed later that evening. Even worse, her traumatic memory from Stage Three now displayed Dan’s corpse being eaten by a feral dog. The next day, she attempted to receive support from many professionals, but they failed her. It wasn’t until she left the Villager’s Town, and reached the Dojo, where she finally received the help she needed from the Light Master. Unfortunately, she was captured shortly after by the Dark Master. Dan later reappeared after he used a “Continue,” and gained a new set of lives as a result. While his apparent resurrection terrified the Villagers at first, they later flocked to him for help when King’s Guards opened fire on them; this was because the Villagers protested the King for his usage of the peasant-powered treadmill to power the King’s Castle, and started a riot. But to the Villagers’s horror, they discovered the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance also sought Dan’s favor; they wanted his help to storm the castle. The staged concluded on a cliffhanger with Dan wavering between the two sides. Stage Eight Dan, having decided to side with the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance to save the Villagers and Josie from the King’s Castle, fought with the King’s Guards alongside his new allies. When the Geezers asked one of the Ninja Rebels what was going on, he revealed the King’s inhumane peasant-powered treadmill to them. This enraged the Geezers; they left one of the taverns in the Villager’s Town, determined to help the alliance’s cause. Unfortunately, the treacherous King Resistance destroyed the entire King’s Castle with bombs - along with everyone trapped inside - and forced a level reset. Dan, once more, had to decide between the Villagers’s demand for peace and the Ninja Rebels’s call for action. Unfortunately, despite having been betrayed by the Ninja Rebels before, Dan decided to side with them once again. When the Hat Geezer asked the Bald Geezer what they should do, he envisioned a grim flashback of all the main characters‘s deaths from the previous reset (which was the first time an NPC remembered the events of the previous reset). The Bald Geezer convinced his friend not to get involved, and they toasted beers with each other on the balcony of a tavern. In the Game Similar to Stage Eight of the web series, the Villager’s Town played a minor role in the official game. It was the setting for the prologue as well as first three regular levels, and featured many of the same characters. One difference is the Villagers tried to appeal to Dan once more, hoping their hero would use more peaceful methods to solve the crisis with the King’s Guards whom approached the town. Also, the Resistance’s robot - which broke down the gates to the King’s Castle - was destroyed by the Gatekeeper. Trivia * Dan’s Treehouse Home isn’t considered part of the town since it’s located outside in the forest areas. However, Dan does visit the Villager’s Town often, and frequents the Inn for partying. * Although the Villager’s Town doesn’t show any signs of technological development beyond the medieval era, it’s revealed some of the Villagers are members of the Resistance. Due to the technology employed by the Ninja Rebels, it’s clear some of the Villagers do have access to more advanced devices. ** This is further showcased in Stage Eight; many “motivational” posters in the Executives’s building reveals the Villagers have access to TVs, but unfortunately the shows are all propaganda which furthers the King’s grip on the lives of the Villagers. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Dan the Man game Category:Dan the Man web series